Sleeping with the Enemy
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: Another vegeta/Bulma fic but ongoing, *chapter 7 is up* Don't you dare come in here Vegeta! I've got a frying pan and im not afraid to use it!!
1. where it all started

    

Dragonballz: Sleeping With the Enemy

    

Chapter 1 written by Noble....

    
    

I know what your thinking and yes your right, I Bulma Breifs have offically gone crazy! What in the world possessed me to invite to that...that egotistical pig to live with me and my family at Capsule Corp?! Ever since he got here all he's ever done is bark orders left and right, demanding my dad and I to make a gravity room, training bots and to expect food to be cooked for him the minute he steps in the room. For someone who is supposed to be royalty he doesn't act like it, well apart from being an arrogant pigheaded oversized monkey who never appreciates anything we do for him, we put all our time and energy into making a gravity room for him and repairing it everytime he breaks it and we don't get a simple thank you or some form of approval GAH! Why am I even thinking that he would? Hell would freeze over before Vegeta would say 'thank you'.

    
    

I guess it all really started when the dragon teleported us from Namek to earth, it was like one minute I was clinging desperately to a cliff for dear life while Namek was falling apart screaming how much I was going to kill Gohan and Krillin for leaving me there all alone and then POOF im standing on green grass, looking around the beautiful scenery thinking I'm dead and in heaven until I realized I was surrounded 50 or so nameks and Gohan. Gee how stupid I felt but that's beside the point of this story dear reader's, everyone that was teleported from namek was there, Gohan, Piccolo, the nameks and even vegetable head himself sitting further away from all of us like we were diseased or something. The only two missing was Goku and Krillen but from what I heard Krillin was killed by Freiza and Goku wanted to stay and fight that ugly lizard. But then again Goku's always been like that, putting his friends first before himself, always risking his life to help others, that's Goku for you i guess a true friend till the end. 

    
    

I think it was because of Goku that I asked Vegeta to come and live with us in the first place. I mean after all he did think of the idea of transporting both Krillin's and Goku's souls at the earth's check in station and then to wish them back, it was an idea so perfect that I can't believe I was so dense not to think of it in the first place, after all I am the wealthiest girl on earth, coupled with good looks and brains, yep it's a blessing to be Bulma Briefs but then again it's a curse when you think that royal pain the ass wouldn't be so bad to live with? Man was I ever wrong....

    
    

He was supposed to be a 'guest' and when I mean guest I mean living with us on a tempory basis and when he wasn't barking orders or demanding something else he was off training for hours on end and only then that's when we got a small shred of peace. But 130 days later, the namekian dragonballs were ready and both Yamcha and Krillin were brought back to life and the craziest thing that we found out was that Goku was alive but he didn't want to come home for some reason. When we all heard that Vegeta was gone like shot, he stole one of our ships and simply vanished and we never heard of him since. I don't really know why that knucklehead left and it's not like I missed him, besides i hardly even knew Vegeta but somehow he always managed to piss me off with some rude comment and sometimes when I was alone with my work a small part of me did miss that jerk.

    
    

About nearly a year later when Yamcha and Krillin were over there was a huge crash outside Capsule Corps and for some strange reason I knew it was Vegeta, I could feel it. Don't ask me how, I just did. And sure enough there he was walking out of the ship frowning as usual but walking with as much pride as he could muster in each step he took, and before I knew it he was already threatening to kill Yamcha because he wasn't able to find Goku. I think I remember myself smiling at that, thinking that his time alone would have changed him slightly, but no same old vegeta. I guess I was glad to see him again because instead of throwing a string of curses at him for threatening my boyfriend, I was inviting him inside to shower and get a fresh set of clothes on, and I was serving him dinner like he never left in the first place. Mind you I could have sworn that Yamcha and Krillin thought I had grown an extra head or something, I mean what was wrong with being nice to Vegeta?

    
    

2 hours later though, everything changed. That creep that blown up Namek, Freiza came to earth apparently still alive and seeking revenge that we were all together like old times and the only problem with it was that Goku wasn't here and were we all going to die. Whatever Vegeta and the others were sensing had them all spooked and none of them not even Piccolo seemed eager to cofront Freiza anytime soon. I guess I could call myself lucky that I didn't have that natural ability to sense someone else's power level like they could, because I'd probably be shaking in my boots too. I didn't want to die! I was too young and beautiful to die now and wished more than anything for Goku to arrive in the nick of time to save us! And strangely enough my prayers were answered, but it wasn't Goku that showed up but some strange kid with lavender hair wearing a blue jacket with Capsule Corp insignia on the side. Other than that being strange thing number 1, the guy was able to turn into a Super Saiyan like I heard Goku could and from what I could barely see, the guy totalled Frieza like he was nothing.

    
    

It wasn't long after Frezia and his father were long dead that I was able to get a good look at him, and I don't know about you but I could have sworn his face looked strangeley familiar and I was sure that the answer was on the tip of my tongue. He did look about 18 or so but for someone that age he was acting so mysterious, he wouldn't even tell us his damn name, I mean what was so important that he couldn't tell us geez! The only thing he did tell us though and this was strange thing number 3, he said Goku was coming back and would land where we were standing in 2 hours! What is this kid, physic? How can anyone predict when Goku would be returning, it didn't make sense how someone can predict something so accurately. I actually thought the kid might be wrong but sure enough Goku turned up in 2 hours more or less at the spot the kid said he'd land in and I was hoping Goku could shed some light as to who he was but he says he's never met him before. That's weird I tell ya, Goku doesn't know the guy but he knows Goku, what was he a crazy fan?

    
    

A little after that he asked Goku if they could talk privately, hmph men I wanted to know what was being said as much as everyone else, and I didn't have to wait long until I got some answers. Piccolo picked up the entire conversation or at least most of it because we still didn't get that kid's name. We did however learn that the kid was from the future and that well sorta explained how he was able to predict how and when Goku would come back, sometimes I swear for someone as smart as me why don't I ever go by the obvious? Other than finding out that the kid was the future and that I thought he bore a striking resemblance to Vegeta he didn't leave us with any good news other than were all going to die in 3 years time and that Goku would die of a heart virus. But what happens when I think up of a brilliant solution to our problem do those meat heads listen? It's like talking to a brick wall sometimes! Instead of using the dragonballs to wish them away and solving our problem those knuckleheads want to train for the next 3 years and take them on. I should have expected Goku not to agree with me, after all he's always wanting to fight someone else that's stronger than him and when Goku made that decision everyone agreed INCLUDING Vegeta!

    
    

To make matters worse by the time everyone left to go and train it would seem Vegeta of all people decided he would be staying with us as a permanent resident, it's not like he asked either, he barged in demanding that my dad build a gravity room 300 times earth's normal gravity or there'd be hell to pay. I guess that's how Vegeta acts, and it seems to work, all he has to do is threaten people to do whatever he wants them to do or he promises to make sure they die a slow and painful death. So here I am Bulma Breifs, heir to Capsule Corps working with my dad, building new inventions and gravity rooms for the almighty king of monkeys, vegetable head himself and I couldn't think my life could get any more interesting especially when your living with the enemy, I was going to find out within those 3 very short years that everything can change in the blink of an eye.....or so I thought....

    
    

Authors Note: hey there people. Noble here, I know what your thinking not ANOTHER v/b fic. What can I say these two are the most poplar couple in the DBZ universe and there may be quite a few v/b fics out there only a select few are very good, one of those is 'pseudo ferocity' written by catgirl26, great story, very original and I reccommend u give it a read. This first chapter is a sorta like the prelude and I'll be getting down to writting more chapters soon, so in the meantime R & R and tkae it easy peeps.

    
    

Reccommended MP3 of the day: Linkin Park- In the End

    
    

Signed Noble....


	2. unpleasant reminders

Dragonballz: Sleeping with the Enemy

chapter 2 written by Noble....

"WHAT?!!"

"I said Vegeta's staying with us for the next 3 years to train" replied Bulma flatly.

"Uh Bulma, I don't wanna sound like I'm jumping for joy at the idea, but don't you remember how dangerous Vegeta is?" questioned Krillin, who's eyebrows were twitching all the same like Yamcha's, they both knew what Vegeta was like and they didn't like the idea one bit. Allowing Vegeta to live with such a peaceful family for the next 3 years was an instant guarantee hands down that all 3 members of the Briefs family would loose their sanity within a month of just breathing the same air as him. The only person who actually liked the sound of that idea was Goku and god only knows what he's been smoking.

"You think I haven't TRIED to persuade my dad otherwise? The minute Vegeta got back and demanded a Gravity Room 3 hundred times earth's normal gravity he nearly had a heart attack at such an idea. I mean a hundred times earth normal gravity was fine for Goku but three hundred for that Saiyan jackass?! My dad doesn't think he can do it!"

"Do what Bulma? Your dad can make just about anything if he puts his mind to it" answered Krillin again, this time curious.

"I wasn't talking about him you knucklehead! I was talking about Vegeta! What has he got a deathwish or something?! if he tries 300x earth's normal gravity he'll be flatter than a pancake! I don't care if he's a saiyan prince or not, he's going to get himself killed!" growled Bulma furiously.

"It's not like he's done that before Bulma, he's been there, done that and got wished back! Hey if he does do himself over with 300 time's earth normal gravity we might as well count ourselves lucky!" smirked Yamcha somewhat happy.

It was when Bulma saw that smirk she scowled and wore the biggest deathglare she could muster that it was like she was literally drilling holes through Yamcha's head. Truth be told she didn't give a shit about Vegeta, he was cocky, arrogant, rude and most of the time an obnoxious pig but hearing Yamcha wishing for Vegeta to kill himself over some stupid training, sparked that all too familiar firey temper of the the blue haired vixen and when both Yamcha and Krillen saw it, they were gone in seconds not wanting to feel the wrath of a woman that can damage not just your body with an erray of kitchen utensils, but a persons hearing for an entire lifetime.

Fuming she slammed the door and stormed her way to her lab. Sometimes, just sometimes Yamcha can be such an idiot. After being in a relationship with the guy for over a decade there were bound to be some quirks about Yamcha that she didn't like and one of them was when he sounded like an ass, the other more important quirk about Yamcha that she didn't like was the fact the he had cheated on her repeatedly over the decade they've been together and ALWAYS she took him back knowing he'd probably do it again. Why couldn't he be the way he was back when they first actually met or dated? Back then Yamcha's biggest fear was women and he'd be scared stiff just to see one let alone be with one and now? Now he was dating more women then he can handle, much to the many lonley nights of Bulma crying herself to sleep and taking him back the next day.

And unfortunetly that didn't seem to be the worst part of the relationship especially when Vegeta was around to eavesdrop and insult Bulma about how patheticly weak her 'mate' was and that the only reason he cheated on her was because of her hideousness. Score one to Vegeta, that got her pissed off in no time and he knew it. He practically baited her every step of the way and boy did she bite back, she literally brought all hell with her like she was a bull in a china shop, screaming all forms of obscenities and insults she could muster until her face was beaming the angry colour of blood red. It was exactly that kind of temper that would have Yamcha running in seconds screaming for help, but Vegeta? he simply laughed it off like it was no big thing.

Vegeta was doing it on purpose and Bulma knew it. After all her family had done for him, giving him a home, mountains of food and a gravity room to train in for the next 3 years and all he could do was insult her looks and intelligence? Yeah, that's gratitude for you. Bulma was actually glad that ChiChi had someone like Goku as her husband, being so kind and naive that it seemed untrue, but if she ever had a man like Vegeta? The merest thought of that concept and Bulma wanted to burst out laughing, ChiChi would either be scarred for life OR they'd be the perfect married couple because of their tempers, but the only problem with that is that they both couldn't stand the sight of each other. To Vegeta she will always be known as 'Kakkarot's loudmouthed harpy' or the 'banshee' and if ChiChi had the chance to simply strangle the saiyain monkey with no one holding her back, she'd do it in a heartbeat...

Oh she wouldn't wish that cruel fate on ChiChi some other poor woman would have to put up Vegeta and god forbid did she feel sorry for whoever that poor sap was. Feeling a little perky at such a thought and humming a tune she started to go through the plans and blueprints left to her by her father and began to start making to target and training drones for a certain monkey.

****

Vegeta wasn't liking this, not one bit! He demanded a fully equipped gravity room, full with training drones from the old man and the drones weren't even made yet. The only good thing about the old man was his brain because he was quick enough to build the gravity room before pissing him off! Being the Prince of all saiyains, it was in his nature to have things done for him immediately, on Vegetasi to go against the wishes of royalty was a severe penalty, servere enough to claim death. But killing the old man would be pointless, even on this backwater planet his genius would be needed as would the womans if he ever was to reach the level of Super Saiyain. After hearing of the not to pleasant tale of their deaths by some mere androids, Vegeta was more than certain that he needed to redouble his efforts and triple them even further. The thought of him, the prince of all Saiyans, a warrior elite falling at the hands at some mere rustbucket was too shameful a thought to think. Having his race completely annihalated down to just him, Kakkarot and that fool's half breed by Freiza was bad enough, but to have the saiyan legacy, a race of warriors as powerful as the saiyains falling at the hands of mere puppets created by some madman sounded pathetic!

He could not accept that! On his shoulders he carried the pride and power of his people all by himself, he alone represented his people and that half wit Kakkarot certainly didn't count! He couldn't even remember his people, let alone know he was a saiyan. He had forgotten everything, the stories told, their culture, the battles they fought and planets conquered, the pride of every saiyan that ever lived should be permanetly imprinted in his brain but he had forgotten it all! But still some their culture still lingered, kakkarot's insacuable need to fight stronger opponent's more poweful the next burned within his veins much like his own, other than their never ending hunger that all saiyan warriors had, Kakkarot had only one more ability that cut Vegeta deep to the core and that was his ability to become a Super Saiyan.

Ever since he was a child, he had believed from what his father had told him that because he was of royal blood that it was his birthright to achieve the status of legendary. A legacy, a saiyan myth that has not only been spoken of but feared throughout the entire universe that Super Saiyans of myth were the most powerful and feared warriors in the the universe, and Vegeta had believed that, he believed his father's words and cherished that myth religously believing he would one day become a Super Saiyan and crush Freiza like he was nothing more than a fly. It was that belief that had kept Vegeta alive and it was what motivated him throughout his childhood, he basked in his pride knowing that he'd one day achieve it that he could taste it with every battle he fought and with each planet conquered he knew he was getting close. After training so hard day in and day out, pushing himself to near death his efforts were never rewarded, and his dreams all backfired just a few days ago when Kakkarot, the one the earthlings called Goku had achieved what he could not..

The first in a 1000 years and it was achieved by 3rd class baka, who couldn't even remember his people. He had taken what Vegeta in believed his whole life and avenged his people, when it should have been him! The Prince of all Saiyans who would become a Super Saiyan and avenge his people, as it was his birthright! Not some low level commoner! That knowledge hurt Vegeta emotionally, his pride was chipped away by it. 

'But then it always comes down to you doesn't it Kakkarot?' he thought bitterly.

'I was a saiyan elite, a warrior of royal blood! My very name was feared throughout the universe much like that lizard Frieza. And on my shoulders I carry the glory and honour of an extinct warrior race the very foundations of which I always lived on have been crumbling at my feet every since you humilated me. Your common hands have done just this one thing and taken away everything that I lived for. It's absoluetly absurb to think or believe that a low level commoner could actually beat a saiyain prince of royal blood, but then again I didn't expect to be defeated and killed by some androids in 3 years did I. Why is it the bigger and better challanges always come looking for your head on a plater then me? I am the one who was feared throughout the universe not you! It's all because of your bundaling and the mistakes you made in the past that were training to fight those Androids in the first place! If any part of your saiyan heritage existed when you were a child you would have killed your enemies when you had the chance, instead of allowing them to live to become stronger and kill you in the end!'

'That is the most disgusting thing I hate about you Kakkarot! Where is your saiyan pride? Not once have you ever fought with that same pride that I and my people have fought and carried, instead you only wish to fight opponents stronger than you. You only want to fight to the best of your abilities and to become stronger, never to kill. It is that weak hearted emotion that seperates you and I Kakkarot and that is why I will always strive to be better than you. I WILL become a Super Saiyan and I WILL destroy these pathetic Androids and then once that is all over and done with, I'm coming after you and I WILL take back what you have stolen from me, what is rightfully mine, and then this miserable planet can die along with you when it's over. YES! I will be the greatest of all Saiyans once again! I--'

A very loud banging which can clearly heard by Vegeta's expert hearing breaks him from his tirade of thought and angrily he stops his tenthousandth pushup at 50 times earths normal gravity to glare at the door, 'Who in the name of kami would DARE to interrupt me in the middle of training?' 

"VEGETA OPEN UP! I know your in there! Get your ass out of that training room for one second will ya! Dinner's ready!" 

'It had to be that impudant woman! Does she not know who she's yelling at?! Hmph, I will have to remind that woman to show more respect to one of royalty'

"GO AWAY WOMAN! I'm busy training so your oversized ass isn't blown into the next dimension! Nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me from training and thats FINAL!"

"Oh is that right? So I suppose you want me to get rid of this mountain of food we cooked for you?" Bulma replies heatedly but smirking knowing he would go for the bait.

Vegeta's stomach begins to betray him by rumbling answering in a soundly yes, but his mouth clearly shouts once again "NO!"

"Oh that's ok then, I suppose I can give it to GOKU th-"

Bulma didn't get chance to finish the sentance, the door to the gravity room opened quickly with a very angry and pissed off Vegeta marching off in the direction of his rival and HIS dinner, mumbling something about killing Kakkarot and 'stupid women'

Yep, it sure paid to be Bulma Briefs, and to get Vegeta to do what she wants if she can't get him to do what she wants by asking him, she fights dirty and that in any sense is hitting a low blow the belt. It pays to be a genius..

Author's note: Chapter 2 is here! And since today ive been smirking all the while, I honestly think it's going to be longer than 10 chapters with all the ideas I've got brewing in my head and I can't wait to start typing them on and putting them up for all you dear readers to read. Piccolo and Vegeta are my favourite characters in DBZ bar none, but then again I think fans worship, Gotenks or Vegitto because their fusioned characters or more powerful. But with Piccolo and Vegeta, not only are they tough fighters there tachtectionists, they strategise a battle as well as fight it, plus their both badass' what more can be said about those two? I wonder what a fusion of them would be like? Anyway R & R and I'll get back to you with more chapters, laterz

Reccommended MP3 of the day: 50 Cent- In da Club

Signed Noble.....


	3. Playing with Fire

Dragonballz: Sleeping with the Enemy

chapter 3 written by Noble....

"WOMAN!!!"

"Yes Vegeta what is it?" replied Bulma all too boredly.

"Where are my training drones?! I demanded them to be done in one day, not two now where are they?!" growled a very impatient Vegeta, eager to get on with training.

"They can be shoved your ass for all I care you royal pig! I am working around the clock fixing YOUR meals, constantly fixing the gravity room when YOU break it and all I get are your insults and not even a thank you, well guess what buster? i'm gonna cash in on that gratitude right now!"

"WHAT! How dare you speak to me in such a manner you wench! I am the prince of all saiyains and if you don't show me the respect I deserve I will put you in your place!" 

"I couldn't care less if your were the prince of wales! Your staying in MY house, and in this house you are the prince of nothing because I'm no saiyan but you go by my rules! And if you so much as touch or kill me or any of my family, i'll have GOKU come over here and break your scrawny ass in half SUPER SAIYAN style, got it?!" roared the Blue haired Vixen proding her finger in his chest with every threat.

"GRR FINE, just hand over the blasted drones so I don't have to spend another second listening to your pathetic voice and having to look at hideousness that would make any normal man blind!"

"No"

"NO?!"

"Yes I said 'no', didn't you superior hearing get that? You aren't getting them because their not finished but you are getting something else" 

"Oh really? And what in kami's name could be more important than my target drones?" smirked Vegeta, arms now folded over his chest feeling just a little curious as to what the woman had up her sleeve.

Without words Bulma simply told the annoyed prince to follow with her finger and over to another table where three capsules lie, "Now these Vegeta are the reason why I haven't finished you precious target drones. Since your going to be training day and night in that oversized football your going to need proper training gear and I've been looking over your saiyan armour and done a few remodifications, besides your old one is cracked and broken to shit and your not wearing it again unless your fond of trying to wear ashes on your skin"

"Fine but I want those drones done by tonight or I swear they'll be hell to pay!" barked the frustated saiyan swiping the capsules and storming out without saying another word.

Sighing Bulma shakes her head and looks over at the drones, yet again not a single 'thank you' . I'm trying to do the best I can while everyone's doing there best to train hard so they can fight those androids and yet all my hard work's going to shit. Instead of any sort of gratitude ( not that I expect it ) from Mr Ego, I get grumpiness and another threat. That jerk is never satisfied with anything I do for him. Fine he wants 'target' drones, I'll give the asshole target drones! He's only going to use them to destroy them so he's going to get a nice little shock! 

Smirking evilly, Bulma grabs her tool box and starts forming a new plan.

****

Back in the gravity room Vegeta continues to train tirelessly now at 70 times earth's normal gravity. For once the stupid woman actually made something he can be proud of, the new saiyan armour wasn't too shabby at all, durable and it stuck to him like a second skin, much better than those in Freiza's ship. He was pleased with what she had done but he wasn't going to admit that out loud anytime soon that the irrate woman had done something right for a change. Giving thanks seemed improper and he was already giving his 'gratitude' by training to save this backwater planet. It was a pity however that a creation, such as the Gravity room was even thought of back when he was a child, if there was one back then he could have tripled his power level far greater to that of Freiza and his henchmen and could have become a Super Saiyain long before now but looking back on the past and thinking about the what if's were of no concern to him, he had to focus on the task at hand!

'If Kakkarot can train at 100 times earth normal gravity and increase his power expernentionally then so can I! But I will go beyond his petty training and go even higher!'

It was Vegeta's theory that if his rival trained in a gravity room at 100 times earth's normal gravity, then it is possible that it was the reason for him to become a Super Saiyan in the first place. The Saiyan prince however did not know that it was Krillin's death, mixed with sorrow and rage that caused the transformation to take place but that information itself if Vegeta knew it would have been pointless to him. He was convinced however that he was killed in 3 years time by those androids because of lack of hard training and it was probably what got his future self killed. His future self probably didn't have a gravity room neither but he certainly wasn't taking any chances this time. This time he had a gravity room 300 times earth's normal gravity and he knew if completed his training within that 3 year gap logically his powerlevel would increase dramtically, his mind simply boggled at the possibilty of how much more of a dramatic increase his strength would ascend if he achieved his dream of becoming a Super Saiyain also and when he thought more and more of it his pride swelled and continued to grow, filling him with even more determination and confidence that he would soon reach it and that it would soon be within his grasp. But he wasn't going to get anywhere just by doing millions of push up's he needed something to train with, he needed those blasted training drones.

"Oh Vegeta!"

'Finally, that loud mouthed harpy better have done my training drones' he thought grumpily.

Sure enough, much in favour of his hoping Bulma was outside waiting with 7 training bots ready to be activated and in Vegeta's case played with and destroyed, "Now listen up vegetable breath I've spent nearly two days making these for you and if you break them within today I'm not making anymore of them. They operate by a simple voice function to activate and deactivate them and if they break they WON'T repair themselves so don't push it buster!"

A simple grunt from Vegeta and a sly smirk is all the blue haired wonder needs to confirm Vegeta would probably train with every intention of breaking them so she would have to fix them again. Sometimes reading him was like all too easy open book. But before she can get another word in edgeways, the door to the gravity room is closed again and the target drones and a certain saiyan prince are gone.

"Gee Bulma you've outdone yourself again, thanks for all the hard work! hmph....asshole" she mumbles storming off.

'Now where to start if I destroy them all now the woman is bound to be pissed, but if i destroy them anyway she's still going to be pissed, oh what a shame, looks like she'll have to make somemore after all, "Drones activate, gravity room I want 80 times normal gravity!"

Just as Bulma promised the target drones all came to life with a click or two and were all up in the air in no time waiting to begin. Vegeta counted them one by one just to make sure and smirked as he powered up a large ki blast to destroy the first one. Sweat was literally hanging of him as his body tried to adjust to the increase in gravity, just a little more extra strain, it was no big deal to one who knows never to quit. Visualizing the first drone as Goku's head he growled angrily and hurled the first blast as hard as he possibly could and watched ready for the satisfying explosion that amazingly never came. Much to Vegeta's own surprise his Ki ball simply bounced off it and shot straight back at him.

'What the hell?!'

Good question, he only wanted training bots to simply destroy and to see how far his power increased, but this new development changed things drastically. Pulling back his right hand he struck the ball away from him with some effort because of the increase in gravity had made him slower and his body should be reacting quicker than this. It wasn't completely unacceptable, it just another set back, one that could easily be remedied with more effort put into his training. The Ki ball that he batted away was heading for the wall and would have exquinished hopefully but it seems that these target drones were adapting quicker then he naturally expected. Already they had caught it and were passing it around with some sort of padded shield, deflecting it until the speed increase continued to make the ball dart around that Vegeta's concentration was completely focused on it's movement.

Floating up in the air he found himself surrounded by the target drones, who were still systematically passing the ki ball around to one another like children and Vegeta's eyes watched and his concentration would not waver, he refused it to, 'I can do this!'

Just as the saiyan prince's body tensed, he on reflex was ready for the impending attack, growling every now and then, growing ever impatient waiting for the attack. And when it came he barely saw it. His own ki ball had hit him directly on his left shoulder, causing Vegeta to howl in pain and for him to briefly loose his concentration sending him to the ground much harder than even he expected. Pain, such unbelievable pain coursed all over and inside his body, 80 times earth's normal gravity was literally crushing every bone in his body all at the same time, while the now fading ki blast continued to burn away on his left shoulder.

Immediately his brain, acting like the ever constant drill sargent refused to give in to the pain and told him to get up. Painfully and slowly he got to his knee's wincing every now and then and just as his senses came back to him, his charcoal eyes darted around the room counting the drones one after the other converging on him. They unlike him weren't showing any signs of fatigue or slowing down, like all machines never do and angrily the prince of all saiyans stood once more on both feet to go through all the pain again.

****

Meanwhile back in Capsule Corps, Bulma was midly entertaining herself with huming another tune, as she flipped through a magazine or two looking for anything of interest that would tear her eyes away from the Gravity room. So far it had been 4 hours now, an unbelievable 4 hours and ever since then not sign of the arrogant prince. She, being the brilliant scientist that she was, wanted to know how well her inventions were coping against Vegeta's rigorous training regime because she expected those very same training drones to be in pieces in less that 30 minutes let alone 4 hours. Looking to her right she again looked at the clock, noticing that it was close to coming up to 8 o'clock in evening and that meant that his royal 'jackass' would be in any minute to demand food. Subconciously her brain counted down the seconds before he came storming through the door like a steam roller out of control, 3-2-1...

"WOMAN!!!"

'Ah vegeta' 

"Yes Vegetable breath what is-- it?"

And there he was standing in what remained of his 'new' training outfit. Standing proudly with arms folded over his well formed chest from head to toe wearing nothing, save his black spandex boxers, covered in blood, cuts and bruises, not to mention the all too noticable waft of smoke leaving his hair. A tightly knitted frown and the all too familiar twitching was a clear indication that he was royally pissed and truth be told, Bulma didn't expect her inventions to do this much damage, even to this egostical brute and not even that was the worst case scenario of this display, Bulma herself or rather put the cogs in her mind were slowly beginning to turn as her eyes looked him up and down taking his appearance in, the sound of what seemed liked a machine hitting the jackpot rang in her mind, as her cheeks started to go a little red from her daydreaming thoughts, it was like Vegeta wore the words 'badass' invisibily all over his skin and Bulma's eyes were reading it. Whatever thoughts of daydreams of Yamcha she had were thrown in a bin never to be opened again as they were instantly replaced with what her eyes took in.

"WELL?! I'm waiting for an answer woman! I don't have time to watch you stand here and gawk all day!"

"W-what?"

"What are you stupid?! You know full well what you did so I demand an explanation right now!"

"W-Well you see you asked for target drones, I just sort of changed what you wanted" she replied a little timidly.

"Oh isn't THAT obvious! I asked for target drones to practice on but it appears you decided to change the target!" he growled, stomping towards her menacingly.

"Uh yeah. Sort of like th- epp!" Bulma didn't need to hang around for answer. That look in his eyes, was all she needed to know he was going to strangle her. And with all the speed she could muster she ran like her life depended on it and bolted into her bedroom, locking the door and diving over her bed like it was all an assault course. As she cringed behind the bed, another very stupid but logical thought hit her, like locking the door was going to stop him of all people.

"Don't you dare come in Vegeta, I've got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!!" she shouted with what little courage she had left.

No such luck, the saiyan prince had torn the door of it's hinges and was once again marching dangerously towards her. Cowering in the corner, Bulma tensed her body awaiting some form of hit that never came, what she did get was Vegeta much closer than he was before and within earshot.

"You should know woman, that people who disrespect me have been killed for less and believe me when I say I can easily snap you in half" he said quietly, in a somewhat dangerous but husky tone that sent chills down her spine.

"For what you have done to me however, you woman will only get this, 'thank you'

Bulma's eyes involintarily snapped open to turn to her would be stalker, Vegeta was long gone and nowhere to be seen. Like he was never there in the first place. She blinked once, twice and then pinched her skin wondering if it was a dream. But the pain proved that she was definetly awake and the massacre left of the missing door was 'proof' that had been there and said thank you?!

For the first time in her life, Bulma was frightened of someone. Vegeta had scared the absolute shit out of her and she knew he enjoyed it, she knew he could very well carry out his little threat also. But what she couldn't understand was that Vegeta was dangerous and every fiber of her being liked it? Her mind instantly replayed the image of him the minute she laid eyes on him and bolted to the bathroom, mentally screaming 'cold showers! Very VERY cold showers!' and when that didn't work she mentally screamed 'Yamcha, naked and shackled on a bed' and calmed down somewhat as she disgared her clothing and jumped into the shower.

For once it definetly wasn't good to be Bulma Breifs...

Recommened MP3 of the day: Mis-teeq- Scandalous

Authors note: Whadda ya think? Good? Bad? leave a review and tell me what ya think?

Signed Noble....


	4. A Saiyan caught in headlights

DragonBallZ: Sleeping with the Enemy

Chapter 4 written by Noble...

For the past week or two life in Capsule Corps had become a little different lately. It was the home of the Briefs family and for a while now one Bulma briefs has been having uncertain thoughts about their 'guest'. A couple of weeks back she created Vegeta's target drones with the intention of a backfire to take place to what he asked for. A little 'accident' was all she had planned to take place, because of his lack of gratitude to all her hard work and it all backfired badly. Her target drones were able to do a number on vegeta as he found them to be competent enough to keep up with his training regime and for all the pain the saiyan prince endured he was was actually grateful for her hard work, and his gratitude came as a simple thank you and scaring the shit out of Bulma at the same time. Nice combination but a costly price to the blue haired vixen, the wheels that turned in her head that functioned like a highly sophisticated machine had already red all the signs and her body was telling her that she 'liked' Vegeta while she defiently and mentally screaming 'no'

For all the guys that she had to fall for and it had to him. But there had to be a reason for it and it simply fell into one word, 'Yamcha'. You see Bulma likes to look over every situation logically because by doing so she finds out the answer to the 'problem' and simply put Veg-head was an even bigger problem than anyone can ever ask for. Perhaps its was because of going out with someone for a decade or so could be the problem? Technically Yamcha was everything any girl could dream of in a guy, good looking, famously popular and he was a baseball player, meaning he could bring in the money financially. Not that Bulma needed Yamcha's money, she was the wealthest woman on the planet and she could get anything she desired...well nearly everything because money can't buy you love.

There were however 3 quirks Bulma didn't like about Yamcha and 1 of them strangely enough was a personality thing, at least that's what her mind assumed straight off. The other two were because he cheated repeatedly and when Bulma means 'repeatedly' she means she kept a diary and wrote down the number of times that he did it and thinking about it, that diary might nearly be down to it's last page, that's how bad Yamcha was with keeping his word to Bulma. The 2nd problem and this might not be a shocker to most of you, but it was lack of ability to perform in bed and if you don't know what that is people listen up it's SEX! Truth be told, Yamcha and Bulma have been close, they've done tonsil hockey, they've had their touching one another in and out of public, but it never got down to getting down and dirty and it certainly wasn't Bulma who was scared of doing that, and when Yamcha wasn't up to fucking with Bulma, it was with any cheap slut he could get his hands on much to the anger, frustration and hurt of the young Brief who had to put up with his lousy excuses and wanting her to take him back.

I'll tell ya one thing about Bulma and Yamcha's 10 year relationship, he certainly knew how to lie and get away with it. Well he really didn't get away with it, he got a severe ear bashing mixed with B's uncontrollable temper and you get vintage Bulma Breifs in all her wrath and glory. What was it about Bulma that Yamcha didn't want to have sex with her? She was beautiful, heck she prided herself on it and she had the brains to go along with the beauty that made a perfect combonation. So what was it with Yamcha that he didn't want? Did she have to be dumb and beautiful to make him happy? If that's the case Bulma wouldn't go there even if she wished for it.

Then there was this one last thing that her mind had told her that she didn't like about Yamcha, that Vegeta wasn't. He was too much of a nice guy. Sure Goku was a nice guy too but at times even he could be a rebel, must to the anger and frustration of ChiChi. What her body wanted that her mind concluded was a badass, someone who was bad to the bone and would continue to excite in bed. Bulma's mind concluded that her body wanted Vegeta and she certainly wanted to do something 'bad' with him, the raise in temperature and unpure thoughts of him every now and then were proof of that, well that and the ever embarrassing moisture between her legs. She could scold her body a thousand times over and still it wouldn't listen nor obey her mental commands. She couldn't blame her body for reacting normally, just because of getting wet about a guy wasn't exactly bad, but it was especially since it was Vegeta. He was a saiyan and because of his saiyan instincts she was sure of anything that he could smell her attraction and arousal to him a mile away. That knowing half smirk was proof enough to her theory.

But why Vegeta of all people? She always dreamed of falling in love with a prince, but he certainly was no prince charming. He was arrogant, rude and a complete pain in the ass. The two of them could hardly stand each other for 5 minutes until an all out war of verbel assaults was produced. Yeah there was certainly a lot of 'love' in that. Just because her body betrayed her thoughts, to Bulma perhaps it wasn't nothing more than a simple crush? Yes, that had to be it, nothing more than some simple giddy school girl thing.

The buzzing of the alarm clock on the side of the her work station going off interrupts Bulma's train of thought and she sighs, great 7 o'clock looks like i'm going to have to get his majesty's food ready before he comes in barking orders. A little over than 15 minutes later and already Bulma has cooked a delicious beef stew with herbs and spicies, had 10 various pizza's sent to her by special delivery from Pizza Hut and to finish it off a 2 family size meals of kentucky fried chicken with 2 litres of cola. Let's face it people, Vegeta knows what he likes and what he hates and he certainly hated Bulma's cooking. This if anything should have his senses in a blur if his sense of smell is strong enough to get a sniff of all this in the gravity room.

Smirking Bulma leaves her prince a note telling him she's in the shower and getting ready for her date with Yamcha and satisfied she makes her way to the bathroom. The only question left unanswered was could Vegeta smell all that food left there for him?

In the gravity room

Growling angrily and dodging the last ki blast deflected by the target drones, Vegeta's controlled concentration begins to waver as his senses begin to pick up something, amongst all the smell of sweat and blood. He knows he doesn't need his saiyan instincts or his nose to tell what it is because his stomach is a clear giveaway. The one biggest weakness any saiyan can fall for and it's food! And it smelt like huge amounts of it were piled into one place, was someone baiting him into a trap? Licking his lips the Gravity Room was deactivated along with the drones and he leaves stalking towards capsule corps like a starved lion on the prowl. He doesn't need to pin point where it could be, because it could only be in one place he knows of, his favourite place...the kitchen!

And sure enough much to his own astonishment there it all was in one big pile, sending his taste buds into a frenzy with all the senses filling his nostrils. He could just dive into it all, but that would be improper and really where were his manners? He wasn't kakkarot and kami forbid would he ever curse that on himself but before he could even take a single bite, his ever intense eyes caught sight of a note with which he could obviously tell was the woman's writing.

Dear Monkey boy,

Getting ready for my date with Yamcha. So before you complain the only thing I cooked was the beef stew, the rest is take out. DON'T make a mess or I'll get the frying pan!

Bulma.

'hmph typical woman' he thought frowning and with another thought he burned the note into nothing as he sat down ready to begin. But once again something interrupted him and he wasn't pleased. Just as he was about threaten the person to leave within the next 3 seconds if they valued there life, Vegeta involuntarily dropped his spoon. There in the door way was Bulma, wearing the total opposite of what he usually saw her in and that in itself was usually a shit and jeans accompanied by that ridicoulous 'pom pom' hair style that could have caught flies. Now she was wearing a short red dress and her hair was shoulder length, lipstick and makeup were also apparant and her eyes had this sort of glint that sparkled both mirth and mischief, either way they both spelt trouble and Bulma Briefs was going to kill any man that looked at her tonight by her modest appearance alone.

For the first time in Vegeta's young life he felt like there was no way for him to run or hide. Bulma was in the hallway and that was the exit, the only other option was jumping out the window and he sure as hell wasn't doing that. Women were the one's that felt like 'deer's caught in headlights' so what did that make him? Simple; 'fucked and no chance in hell of him getting out of this one'. Whatever she was doing or not doing had caused the Saiyan princes' voice to simply disappear or disobey him and he couldn't get out of this one if he couldn't argue. Plus the way his body was reacting wasn't helping any and it only caused him to move in closer to the table to hide the evidence. And that's when she did it, she saw him looking as white as a sheet, like he saw a ghost and she did the only thing he'd never thought he'd see her doing, she smirked; not just this normal smirk mind you, it was more like a cocky half amused evil smirk that much resembled his own. It was the one he'd usually show after winning an arguement. That sly vegeta like smirk.

Yep Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans was fucked and there were no two ways about it.

Author's note: Like it? hate it? review and tell me what you think.

Reccommended Mp3 of the day: 112- peaches and cream

Signed Noble...

Bottom of Form 1


	5. what?

DragonballZ: Sleeping with the Enemy

chapter 5 written by Noble...

'Painting the town red' what a funny expression. There are only 3 ways you can do that and 1st one was the easiest of anyones guess, if you don't know heres a clue for ya jack! You simply get a bucket, fill it with red paint, add a paintbrush and voila start painting the town red. Well you can try it and see how long it takes you to get arrested for vandalizing public property, (don't ask me I wouldn't know ''). The 2nd easiest way of both accounts of is by getting an entire military squad and have them gut all the townsfolk by painting the town red and I mean that literally dear readers by gutting every single individual that crossed your path and decorating, walls, cars, fire hydrents, with their blood, brains and left over intestines. (sick I know but it'll draw a crowd much quicker than 'painting' the town red).

The 3rd option and always the most successful yet least embarrassing option in the mind of a certain Bulma Breifs, was to dress to kill and boy did she ever! Every horny bloke that so much as glanced at her had their mouths hitting the ground with their tongues sticking out like they were a pack of ravanous dogs, howling to the moon and whistling cat calls in every and all directions, but more directly at her. This was how Bulma wanted to paint the the town red and with every man that she passed, she didn't go unnoticed as nose bleeds were produced from ear to ear. And hey who said Bulma needed a mirror to see how good she looked? Vegeta's wordless answer and gaping mouth was all the answer she needed that she looked good!

That was Bulma's plan, it was her own goal and personal mission and the lucky man she was after was Yamcha. This was their first real date in a long time ever since that lavender haired kid came and told them about the androids. Ever since then, everyone including Yamcha had spent day in and day out training and neither of Bulma or him had time for one another and that in itself was unfair and a little depressing. But let's not bitch about what happened then, more importantly the blue haired bombshell was determined to focus on the here and now. Tonight she was going to get her way and what Bulma Briefs demanded she got or they'd be hell to pay and in spades and over exerted ear drums. There didn't seem to be anything that could put her on a downer right now, she was literally oozing cockiness and pride in her appearance that she knew that she could do or have anything she wanted. A little sweet talking here, a little touching there any BAM any eligible bachelor would be on an invisible leash and obeying her every wim in seconds and if that doesn't sound bad who do you think she sounds like now? Psst psst think male, think saiyan and add the way she's acting now. So this is a personal warning to any male out there so listen up: FEMALE VEGETA ALERT!

Walking into the restaurant that her expected date was in, she waltzed in walking slow and as deliberate as possible allowing all would be couples to take in her appearance and it wouldn't take long for them to start gossiping and whispering hushed comments about her, how couldn't they? She was Bulma Briefs, heir to Capsule Corps and to literally millions upon millions. She was well known for her imfamous dates with many blokes but was known for turning them down after the first one or two dates. Rumours were spread that it was all about sex and publicity, get it on news or the papers, dissappear, have 'supposed' sex and it was over within less than a week. That's what the people assumed, but the only one who knew the truth was Bulma and all those rumours were bullshit. Do you really think that just because she had both brains and beauty that she was dumb? Come on if anyone like her was invested in millions, any male or female respectfully would want to get with that person for the money and not the person.

Sad how some relationships work. I guess that's one difference about Yamcha that made him different from every other guy, he was interested in her and not her fortune. But was he really? As of lately that very same spark, that fire that started their relationship 10 years ago to Bulma felt like it was dimming and the relationship to her felt it was diminishing into nothing more than a friendship than a relationship. That thought did make her feel a little unhappy but the more rational side of her thinking concluded that maybe it was for the best. Nothing lasts forever, not love, not even the dragonballs. Well love does last for some people, but that was only real love and Bulma had yet to experience that, she doubted that even existed unless there was some form of scientific proof to prove that theory. And what was that theory about a guy and girl who were best friends that could never stay as 'just best friends?' It was always proved right when a guy and a girl were best of friends because with age it would bring them closer, together and quicker then either of them could realize and before they would know it, they would have taken that friendship a step higher.

Then why the hell did Bulma believe that her relationship with Yamcha was regressing back into that 'just friends' phase? She knew it was happening, her gut instinct or woman's interwition told her that and as much as she wanted to stay with Yamcha, her instincts never led her astray when they were right and when they were she always followed them. Be it women's interwition or fate, if something big were to happen tonight it better not be bad...

Back at Capsule Corps

'What? What? What? What? Y2J is the undisputed champion?

WHAT?

Y2j was declared the winner at vengeance?

WHAT?

Vince Mcman and Booker T screwed Stone Cold?

WHAT?

Vince and Booker T screwed Stone Cold?

WHAT?

I said, 'Vince and Booker T screwed Stone Cold?

WHAT?

After last night I sat there and thought about it and I said Stone Cold

WHAT?

There's no use in sittin here and crying WHAT? whinning WHAT? pissin WHAT? moaning WHAT?

So I asked myself, I said Stone Cold

WHAT?

Do you want Y2J?

WHAT?

Or do you want Booker T?

WHAT?

So while I was tryin to make that decision I went over to the the sonic drive in

WHAT?

Ordered a halapinya burger WHAT? A chicken fried steak sandwich WHAT? A chilli cheese dog with extra onions WHAT? french fries WHAT? tatatods WHAT?

Washed it down with one beer WHAT? two beers WHAT? three beers WHAT? a shot of whisky WHAT? a margareta WHAT? and a bloody mary WHAT? and I said Stone Cold, 'why have one why you can have em both?'

For some reason this strange earthly programme had mildly been able to capture Vegeta's interest in his search to releave him of boredom for waiting that blasted woman to come home. In a way he found this character 'Stone Cold Steve Austin' rather amusing for a human but in a strange way he felt he could relate to the human. It was obvious that his character was a trouble maker and one tough son of a bitch as the commentator had said several times, yet he was loved by the people, the obvious 'What?' chants were proof of that. It was entertainment and for once these stupid humans had made something good for a change. He was thinking about changing the channel when the bald headed character started to rant about who's ass he would kick first and this made the slightest smirk appear on his usually emotionless features. If it were Vegeta he'd take them both on at the same time and rationally the saiyan prince expected this character's answer to be the same if he was anything like the saiyan prince. His answer didn't come however until this Stone Cold had gone through various amounts of food and alcoholic beverages before deciding he wanted to kick both his opponent's ass'. The smirk on Vegeta's face grew a little bigger, truly this character would make a worthy saiyan warrior because of rationalising his decisions by his stomach first and then deciding on who's ass he would kick later. Amusing, but he was beginning to doubt whether if even a human could stomach what any saiyan would consider an appetizer.

Probably not, but once his ranting was over and the people cheered, he and this Y2J were in a battle in some form of ring were grappling and steel chairs ensured and the people were clearly loving it. It was clear if anything that people on this planet loved seeing violence and pain, as long as it wasn't them on the recieving end and it was also clear that the underdog or the supposed 'badguy' was the one that was cheered the most. Ah to be cheered by the people, if his race were still around would they glorify him in a similar fashion since he was the prince of their race? Or would they boo him in disgust and shame for not being the one to achieve the pinnacle of their race as the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years?

It as that involuntary thought that caused Vegeta to frown darkly and his amusement in this petty wrestling had just warn thin. Switching off the Tv, he stood and started to pace around the living room and into the kitchen, what remained of the food left to him was now nothing more than left over crumbs and had long since been consumed. At least the woman had decided to give him some decent food for a change, BLAST IT again with the woman! What had she done to him? The stupid wench had obviously put something in his food and even if he was drugged by something of somesort it would take triple that amount for it to affect him of all people any time soon.

The woman trying to drug and kill him? HA! Not likely, especially if she valued living for another day or so. The tapping of his fingers on the table started to happen as his patience was beginning to wear thin for the second time that night. That woman was off enjoying the night life, galavanting around with that weak male and obviously trying to make out with him in some common back alley and she leaves him here alone in this miniture sized version of Englands Millenium dome? He should be training he thought, but with thinking of training and Bulma his mind was beginning to boggle on which to choose...and that's when his mind clicked on what he was thinking...

"WHAT!"

He, the Prince of all Saiyans who had dedicated his life to training, to becoming the best ever and forever seeking the ultimate goal of being legendary, was choosing between his training and some mere earth woman! Growling he decided to call it a night and stomped upstairs in the dark, his eyes never missing a step. He would have to change something tommorrow and he'd best do it fast before he starts going crazy, 'hmph really choosing over some moronic woman and training, what am I Kakkarot!'

A long night's sleep is something he and millions of the earth's population definetly needed...

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews peeps and NO I don't have bad taste in music, I only ever like music if it's got a good beat to it whether it be; rap, classical, pop, r n b, or rock. That's how I am, it motivates me and it's what makes me come up with the story ideas. So read review and tell me what you think plus im seriously thinking about waiting a bit longer for chapter 6 until I get some more reviews, no offense I appreciate the reviews I'm getting now but I am working hard to bang out these chapters until 4 o clock in the morning and its 3:41 now. Sigh, for once I'd like to think that my story would be appreciated if I had more than 10 or 20 reviews but Im not going to beg for that, I don't do begging, I'd rather kick some ass and say goodnight heh!

Reccomended Mp3 of the day: Creed- My sacrifice

signed Noble...

Top of Form 1


	6. Small realizations

DragonBallZ: Sleeping with the Enemy

chapter 6 written by Noble....

'Morning, about time' Vegeta thought waking up lazily trying to adjust to getting up so early once again as he had done for the past few weeks. Those blasted contraptions known to earthlings as 'alarm clocks' were wasted on the saiyan prince as they continued to become an even worse nuisance, loud and annoying, much like Kakkarot's loud mouthed harpy from the pits of hell. Hmph that bitch sure had a mouth on her and if that screaming wasn't enough that frying pan was! The Saiyan Prince shudders slightly thinking about such a hellish weapon that only woman had to find, like that wasn't suprising. If the entire saiyan race were still alive, all the males of his species would soon be held fast by those women and their stupid frying pans. But then again if that's the case why didn't they just use a frying pan on Freiza in the first place?

'Ack! Again, thoughts concerning the woman, useless thoughts that would do no-one any good' he thought chiding himself. Somehow a certain Bulma Brief's was able to wedge her image into the mind of Vegeta, constantly bothering him to no end whether it was in between training, meals and just recently she had now invaded his dreams or what he would like to call them, his nightmares. But even still he was impatient with her in and out of his dreams, he actually laid awake for a few hours last night waiting for to come home, wondering if he should scold her or something about her weak mate, but the blasted woman was like an apocolyptic plague that should have been avoided at all costs instead of confronted, but what could he do about it? This was more her home than his and technically all he was was just a guest in the Breifs household and that in the end made him indebted to them for their generous hospitality....like hell he was! Those weaklings should be indebted to him! He was the one using his precious time to train and to prepare for those androids. Throwning himself into his usual morning grumpiness/physcotic ramblings, his eyes darted around the room for something to destroy, something that would bring relief and pleasure of annoying the woman....The alarm clock! NO wait, he already had destroyed 5 of them in the first few short weeks living with the Briefs. Amusing yes much to the annoyance of the woman but painful to his ears plus in any case much to believing he won the arguements subconciously he knew he was having a hard time beating Bulma in this battle of wits.

'Earth women, sneaky coniving cheating grrr' 

It was a battle he was sure that he was neither winning nor losing, an absolute stalemate. He as the Prince of all Saiyans should be miles ahead of some common earth woman but somehow this woman of all people was sharp with her tongue and her retorts that left him nothing short of dumbfounded and aggitated. There was one way however that he could be ahead of the woman and it was by the most common reason, 'breaking stuff'. Oh yes the ever grown man with mirth and mischief in his eyes, add the classic sly smirk and you have Vegeta acting like a child in a mans body and all for the reason of upsetting Bulma and if you don't believe me dear readers check it out for yourselves. He had been awake now for nearly 15 minutes and it was time for him to start annoying the woman. Now let's see, what could he destroy that would get her so riled up and fiery? Well since his alarm clocks were all mere dust now he would have to settle with mangling hers instead.

Smirking evilly, he makes his way out of his bedroom and stalks down the hallway to her bedroom. Vegeta never was one to tiptoe on a situation and when he was causing a problem he wanted everyone to know about it even if he was caught. Stopping infront of her door, he bows his head frowning, allowing his saiyan hearing to see if she was in the bedroom, her breathing or some shuffling could easily be detected, perhaps the early morning radio she has on occasionally to help her wake up would be on? So far none of the 3 heard, strange...

Opening the door ajar slightly, his eyes ajust to the light and darkness of the room and dart around like an animal on the prey and in seconds he realises the woman wasn't there, the bed was untouched, neatly made even BUT the alarm clock was there! Using a single finger he points it directly at the alarm clock and fires a minute ki blast, and not even using 1% of his powerlevel he effortlessly destroys it. Chuckling lightly, his mind starts counting off the seconds in a somewhat normal fashion ready for the ever impending scream of Bulma Briefs...3....2....1...

The smirks continues to beam pridefully as he waits and waits and w--hmm. The smile slowly begins to fade and he folds his arms over his chest and now counts forward the seconds it takes for her to arrive and knowingly his hearing could have picked up her stomping footsteps from the stairs a mile away and yet nothing? Frowning fully the only tapping can be heard now is his own as 1 to 3 minutes pass and now fully annoyed at his own plan backfiring he growls lightly searching within a 5 mile radius for the blasted woman's ki and sure enough it's directly underneath him in the kitchen. So scornfully he stomps his way down the stairs making sure every step down he takes that every step is heard literally because in all fairness Vegeta never likes a good plan to go to waste especially when it backfires, it pisses him off! And just as he paraded round the corner and into the kitchen to give the woman a bollocking of a lifetime, more so than he usually would ever single day....there she was sitting in a stool by the table, still wearing the red dress that had his body screaming for her and strangely enough some of her make up was missing.

His saiyan senses came alive immediately trying to pinpoint if she literally did kill some lucky man last night and usually any woman who had sex or that was still giving off the scent of arousal, the smell would usually hit any saiyan alive worse than a pimp bitchslaps his hookers, that's how direct his senses were. There was some indication of arousal, that much he was sure of. The ever present stench of expensive perfume was there too and it stank worse than any vile pair of unwashed socks to Vegeta, how earth males can be attracted to that scent was beyond the saiyan prince, it was wiser to wear a fricken anthrax mask than inahle that appalling smell.

Once after his senses came back to him directly after taking a whiff and finding nothing out of the ordinary, considering he was quite a distance away from her statue like form, his eyes moved from her body to the table, noticing a cup of coffee untouched in her vice like grip. His senses again comfirmed another suspicion, cold and it must have been made hours ago. The final indication of anything about Bulma was the make up, or what she called eye liner. It was no longer brighting her usually beautiful features, instead it look smeered and ugly, and only tears can do that to a woman's make up let's face it. So....that's what happened, she and that weak fool must have had another arguement.

"Woman, if I have to see your face like that every morning I would unfortunately lose my stomach for food and I can't have that seeing such hideousness now can?"

"....."

"Woman, I'm talking to you! Answer me!" he barking growing aggitated at the fact he was being ignored.

"....."

"Bulma..."

The sound of her name is all that is needed for her somewhat lifeless body to reanimate itself, coming back to life slowly and staring at him unemotionally. Definetly not a face of Bulma Briefs that not even Goku had seen thus far in his life and yet Vegeta was probably the first to witness it. Something was definetly up...

"It's over..."

"What's over woman?"

"Yamcha and me, it's over, finished...we broke up" she replied somewhat robotically.

"So I see you finally dumped that weak fool then?" 

"What do you care Vegeta? I doubt you even know what love is or was"

"That's the point woman, I don't care at all, I certainly don't care what goes on in your meaningless life BUT I do care that you actually got rid of that clown....he wasn't good enough for you anyway" he answered sounding quite honest, much to his own suprise.

"Wasn't good enough?....For me?"

"Yes woman you heard me the first time, that clown was worthless and weak! I expected you of all people to look for something better than some mere weaklings on this mud ball but yet somehow you attract the most decieving and pitiful males"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't sound too shocked woman, we saiyans can smell everything from your disgusting perfume to how many woman have been writhing all over his body and believe me when I say smelling that from him is not pleasant at all. You humans are so prehistoric that you can't even tell when your own mate has been cheating on you"

"He's not my mate!" she shouted a little angrily, some of her old fire returning.

"Hmph, whatever. I'm going to the gravity room to train. I expect breakfast to be ready within the hour! Until then go and get yourself cleaned up before you get any more uglier"

"...Yes Vegeta" she answered robotically again, walking up the stairs head bowed.

Frowning he watched her leave and frowned even deeper if it were possible. Whatever that fool Yamcha had done had caused the woman to lose her will to fight back or argue and Vegeta couldn't have that happening to his pet now could he? What was it that he was feeling? Concern? He was actually feeling worried about her well being when in the past he couldn't have given a flying fuck what was wrong with her. Silently a small fragment of him hoped she would be ok but the remainder of him angrily reminded him there was training to be done and this time other than wanting to become stronger to kill Kakkarot, he wanted to train harder to be stronger not only for himself but for Bulma because with the way she was acting, it looked like he would have to be the stronger one of the two for who knows how long. So with both of them heading in seperate directions, a new day started and not one all too plesant.

Author's note: Like it? hate it? leave a review and tell me what you think.

Reccommended Mp3 of the day: Sean Paul - get busy

signed Noble....


	7. Dayz like that

DragonBallZ: Sleeping with the Enemy

Chapter 7 written by Noble....

7 days past and things were not looking up at all. That loud mouthed harpy and her estranged mate had still continued to avoid each other, much like what Vegeta had reffered Bulma to being in the first place, a plague and one that should be avoided at all costs. Unfortuntely their had break up had caused a smigeon of a mistake...well a fuck up really in Vegeta's case. The woman had lost her spark, her will to live but more importantly her will to argue back. And Vegeta didn't like that one bit! Who was he going to argue with and annoy in a battle of wits? Certainly not Kakkarot! That dimwited moron could barely keep a decent conversation until the notion of food was mentioned and he'd be drooling like some teenager would over seeing a naked woman for the first time. And he was suppose to be a saiyan for kami's sake!

This certainly wouldn't do at all. As a saiyan prince, a warrior who holds the pride and glory of his race, he must first and foremost keep in perfect shape, physically and mentally. Arguing and annoying the woman wasn't exactly keeping his mind in perfect condition but she was providing to be a source of entertainment that kept him amused and 'happy' when he was bored. It was sort of like a religious thing he did every day in Capsule Corps, he'd get up at the break of dawn, skip breakfast, scare the shit out of the woman and then go and train for half the day and then when he was done, he'd come in and argue with Bulma about anything until her temper flared and she was cursing and screaming for all she was worth leaving him chuckling and satisfied. That was his daily routine, that's how it always went. But now that the woman lost the old flame that flared in her soul, Vegeta was beginning to admit, soundly to himself I might add, that he missed Bulma's feiry temper. It was the arguements with her that made his days complete and without them, some part of his day felt...empty. Something had to be done and soon.

Meanwhile with Bulma Breifs her days were not going so well either. Having witnessing your decade old boyfriend cheating on you for the thousandth time triggered something within the young woman's heart that caused her to feel as empty as she is now. But something like this wasn't natural, especially for someone as tempermental and boasting as Bulma Briefs, who had both brains and looks. Plus she was used to seeing Yamcha cheating again and again and always they argued and ALWAYS she took him back. More false promises, more let downs and another piece of her heart chipped away at by his unfaithfullness. You'd think after knowing a guy for 10 years, that for once he'd actually change and keep his word, but no he had to continue this emotional damage between them, stupidly or not wasn't the question, but to why he did it and why she kept on taking him back was.

In a sense Bulma always took him back because of 3 reasons; his boyish charm, the prospect of one day getting married and sadly because she didn't want to be lonely. For as beautiful and brainy as Bulma is, being heir of Capsule Corps and literally millions, it was a safe guess to say she had it all. Technically with all the wealth they have there almost wasn't anything the Briefs couldn't have...I did say 'almost'

The one thing that money can't buy any lonely heart in this day and age is love, real love. Sure a mass of wealth attracts attention, but not love. Yamcha never wanted her money and in some ways he didn't want her neither. The only thing that seemed real between them was the friendship they had because the intimacy between them was sometimes rare and even rarier in the public eye. None of the Z fighters expected their relationship to last, nor did any of them expect Bulma to have a mental breakdown of this magnitude, but it was bound to happen some day and her parents of all people knew it would happen, however they expected it to come sooner rather then later.

Perhaps dressing to kill would have been more appropiate nearly 8 days ago, the sight of Yamcha flirting with and touching another woman had been the final straw for Bulma and with the anger and hurt her heart and mind felt, she simply 'shutdown' and left in tears, not even giving Yamcha a chance to explain himself let alone come up with some lousy excuse and since then...Bulma's been feeling the same ever since. Lifeless, uncaring and slowly giving up on life. Living just didn't seem worth it when all you held dear was taken away from you by someone who was probably 'better'. Granted Bulma did get a little angry but more depressed of the mental image that was forever imprinted in her mind and sometimes, just sometimes she wished he never was wished back with the Dragonballs in the first place. What was all that effort for? Travelling to Namek, going through all the trouble to get the namekian dragonballs and wishing him and the others back just so he could pull the same stunt time and time again.

But since suffering a mental breakdown, Bulma had hardly done anything around the house other than mope around in her bedroom, staying in bed most of the day before finally getting up in the late afternoon to shower and to get some much needed substance that her stomach growled angrily for. Once she looked and felt refreshed Bulma made the slow walk down the stairs to the kitchen and began to raid the cuboards and refrigerator eating anything without even bothering about the calories and whatnot, she wasn't a saiyan and with how bad she was feeling mentally she could care less what she ate. Bulma was in her own little world and the concern from her parents went unnoticed while she ate, letting their worry fall on deaf ears.

Once done she would take her pots to the sink and washed them and retreated back to her bedroom silently, closing herself off from the rest of humanity. Pity and worry were somethings she didn't need right now, and if she by chance bumped into Vegeta she certainly didn't need to hear his harsh words to degrade her any further. Speaking of an oh so annoying saiyan prince, recently Bulma had yet to hear one snidey and disgusting comment from his fowl mouth. Could it be that he was avoiding her too? With all the nights she stayed in her room crying and sobbing it was doubtful if he couldn't hear her at all, especially with his acute saiyan hearing. Vegeta's senses were so sharp he could probably smell a cat farting 3 miles away. But for now Vegeta was the least of her troubles as her parents had continued to persist on checking up on her.

"Bulma honey, your father and I are worried about you dear. Could please come out of there so we can talk?" questioned Bunny Breifs worridly.

"No mom *sniff I'm just fine..." came the usual reply.

"But dear everyone has been coming to see you because there worried about you, even that cutey Vegeta has asked about you"

"Vegeta?...That cold hearted bastard only cares about getting his ego damaged and his stomach filled"

"On the contuary Bulma, he's been acting different for sometime now. Every time he breaks the Gravity Room he asks for you to fix it. He's never happy with the work I do for our guest and has admitted that you do a better job" replied her father rubbing the dirt from his glasses.

"He...does?"

"Yes he does dear. However he's spending more in that Gravity Room and he's even eating less. For a saiyan much like Goku I don't think thats healthy of him to be eating only 2 meals a day"

By now Bulma has stopped crying and has moved away from the bed, right up to her door listening to her parents voices. For some reason there was concern in their voices not just for her own well-being put for Vegeta as well. She knew her parents were right, a saiyan eating only 2 meals a day did seem a little unbelievable especially when they eat nearly 5 or 6 piles of food a day, eating only 2 is practically unheard of until now.

"Mom, dad....did Yamcha call at all?" she asked quietly, unsure of herself.

"Yes dear, 3 times a day. He's even came to visit but we told him you busy with some new project. Was that alright dear?"

"Yes mom it was...thanks. Listen if Yamcha ever comes here again or phones up and can you please tell him he isn't wanted here anymore?"

"And if he doesn't listen?" questions Mr Briefs eyebrow raised.

"Then tell him if he doesn't stay away Vegeta can use him as a punching bag to train with"

"Ok honey. Oh by the way it's nearly lunchtime, are you going to be alright up here?"

"Yes mom, I'll be done in a bit. If Vegeta isn't there by the time I come down, I'll go and drag the royal assclown here even I have to use a leash" chuckled Bulma a little amused at the thought. 

**15 minutes later outside the Gravity Room**

*BANG BANG*

"Hey monkey boy! Open up!"

"WOMAN! You DARE to disturb my training?! And that's Vegeta Prince of all saiyans to you, not 'monkey boy' Got it?!"

"Geez, somebody is definetly grumpy today. Ok how about veggie instead? Or lug head?" she questions slightly giggling.

"NO! No Monkey boy! NO veggie and certainly NOT LUG HEAD! Now...what do you want?" he growls aggitatedly.

"Your joining us for dinner right now buster!"

"Join you and your weakling family? I think not!"

"I wasn't asking you LUG HEAD I'm TELLING you that your joining us for lunch!"

"Oh? And what if I don't woman? What could you possibly do to make me join you family for that ridiculous slop you call food?" boasted Vegeta smirking.

"Well....if you don't join us for lunch, the next time you break the gravity room neither me or my dad will fix it. The next time you want food your going to have to go over to GOKU's and eat with him, Gohan and Chichi. Plus the guest room your so fond of sleeping in? Guess what that's going to be off limits for a whole month AND you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"You...you GAHH blast it! You can't order me around! I am the prince of all saiyans!!"

"Oh did I forget to mention the good point for doing this little thing for me? If you do join us, you'll get to keep all of the above plus and trust me this is a plus...if Yamcha ever shows up here at capsule corps: You can beat the living shit out of him, deal?"

Pondering this for a moment, Vegeta's hand rests under his chin as he begins to rub it, weighing out the options in his mind. Either way it seemed the woman won this arguement, but beating the shit out of Yamcha would make better practice then those infernal training bots. However before he could give a respectable answer, his stomach growling angrily at the lack of substanance answered for him, his body once again betraying his mental commands. This is one fight Vegeta, try as he may, could not win.

"Fine woman...lead the way"

'Well it's about time that blasted woman got over that wimp. Perhaps now I'll get some decent entertainment around here' he thought following head bowed.

"Bulma?"

"Yes mom?"

"Phonecall for you dear, it's Yamcha"

"Oh is it now? Here I'll take it and you can take lug head to the kitchen" she answered confidently, eyeing vegeta as he looked back at her scowling at the nickname.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma, babe how are ya?"

"Don't 'Bulma babe' me! You know full well how I've been! What have you been doing without me there Yamcha? Oh yes thats right, you been cheating on me and fucking with every girl in sight!" She roared heatedly.

"But Bulma it wasn't like that REALLY!" 

"Oh it wasn't was it? I suppose seeing your hands on that girls breasts and under her skirt in the resturant was a figurement of my imagination now was it? Yeah that's it, I must have finally gone crazy with the amount of times you've cheated on me and broken your word! Well guess what Yamcha? Were done! It's over! Done and dusted! And hey don't feel bad I'm sure there's plently of woman out there that can forfill you needs and if not, there's always blow up dolls!"

"Bulma...please...can't we make up?"

"Oh now we have a desperate plea from a desperate man? Ha! you Yamcha will never EVER get to touch or feel this body again! You have neglected me and our relationship for the last time! Your the only one to blame for the mistakes you made, so get over it! Goodbye, oh and don't even think of coming here, Ive given Vegeta permission to send you to the next dimension if neccessary!" 

*Click!"

With a smug smirk and a heavy sigh of relief, Bulma Breif starts the day anew and happy. The only problem now was dealing with a certain saiyan prince and that looked like no easy task. Heh, love was never easy....always complicated.

Now that you think about it  
how do you feel about it  
you've had time to live with  
the mistake that you made  
now you try to say I'm perfect  
Push comes to shove then what then  
the friends you had to deal with  
but its alright cause were still tight  
  
I can't believe your back again  
after all you put me through  
even though I'm still your friend  
I don't want to be with you  
  
Remember when dayz were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
And now u tell me that you miss that  
that you feel lonely, cause you lost me  
remember when days were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
and now you tell me you miss that  
that you feel lonely, cause you lost me  
  
Now that I think about it  
There was somethings I regret  
I should never have let  
you walk away and not explain  
but I'll forget about it  
I hope you get over it  
It made me stronger within  
there's a lesson here  
hope you learn from it  
  
I can't believe your back again  
after all you put me through  
even though I'm still your friend  
I don't want to be with you  
  
Remember when dayz were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
  


And now u tell me that you miss that  
that you feel lonely, cause you lost me  
remember when days were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
and now you tell me you miss that  
that you feel lonely, that you lost me (lost me yeah)  
  
Whew!  
  
We can be friends but not lovers  
OH OH (baby, Do you hear what I'm saying)  
got to be one not the other  
(got to understand what I'm saying)  
  
Do you Remember when dayz were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
And now u tell me that you miss that  
that you feel lonely, cause you lost me  
remember when days were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
and now you tell me you miss that  
that you feel lonely, that you lost me  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah (do you remember)  
I was loving you  
Baby Baby Baby  
  
Do you Remember when dayz were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
And now u tell me that you miss that  
that you feel lonely, cause you lost me  
remember when days were like that  
I was loving you and you returned your love back  
and now you tell me you miss that  
that you feel lonely, that you lost me 

Author's note: As you can tell the above song is Sugar Jones- Dayz like that. If you have the song you can understand why I fitted it into his chapter. This is also the reccommended mp3 of the chapter also. Now on my me, it's been a while since I last updated but unfortunetly I got heavily drunk on red wine (evil stuff) on saturday and got stomped on by 4 or 5 guys YAY Me! So i'm healing at the moment but I sure as hell won't stop finishing this story. Anyway read, review and tell me what you think

Signed Noble....


End file.
